dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Berd
Big Berd '''is a Kenku, played by Mikel Barrenechea. He is a Barbarian following the Totem path of the Bear. '''Intro I wasn't sure what to make of the strange sight I beheld. In front of me and the caravan stood a Kenku. But this was no ordinary kenku; it towered over most of us and the guards, and had a body built like a god, sinewy muscles flexing under his feathered skin. The bloodied maul he had strapped on to his back didn't make his visage any less strange or intimidating. The guards all stood at the ready, arrows aimed at its head and hands on sword hilts. It stared us down for a few moments, before making a quickly reaching to the pack it had on its waist. It promptly brought out a piece of paper, plucked one feather from its neck, and scribbled down the words "Big Berd" onto the parchment. While most of the caravan was still cowering in fear, I couldn't help but chuckle a little seeing the giant misspell "bird". It then made a sound of rushing water, which probably meant it was thirsty. Having dealt with kenku before, I signaled one of the caravaneers to bring me one of the spare waterskins. As i walked over to Big Berd, his eyes locked onto me like a hawk, I passed him the waterskin. He looked back at me for a moment, before he attempted to open the waterskin. First he'd peck at it, then he'd drop it on the ground multiple times, and finally after numerous failed attempts he handed it back to me, making the sound of a creaking door. "You don't know how to open these?" I asked, to which he responded with a nod. I opened the cork, and handed it once again to Big Berd. He had a much easier time with the waterskin this time, finishing the water in almost a split second. Suddenly, one of the guards screamed out in pain; we were under attack. All around gnoll bandits leaped from the canopy, and while their armor served to deflected the flimsy makeshift daggers, most of the guards and caravaneers fell victim to their powerful jaws. Soon it was just me and Big Berd left standing. He was simply looking around, as if he wasn't exactly sure what was happening. "I don't know if you can understand me..." I muttered. At this point, I was fearing for my life. "But please, help me!" Suddenly, I saw his hands dart to his maul and his eyes to the space above me, and with a fierce swing he knocks a gnoll out of the air; the cracking of bones and splattering of blood echoing above the screams. Big Berd opened his mouth, and the roar of a dragon bellowed out. He charged into the fray, shrugging off any gnolls foolish enough to jump onto him, before crushing them under his maul. By the time the attack had ended, much of Big Berd's body was covered in gnoll blood. Standing over a pile of gnoll corpses, he let out a victorious howl. There was a certain beauty in the strangeness of it all; the valiant kenku letting out such a majestic wolf howl, you'd almost forget how he had ruthlessly slaughtered a number of gnolls just a moment ago. I approached the feathered fellow once again, and handed him a pouch of gold, making sure to jingle it a litle so he knew it was actually gold and not food. He took the pouch from my hand and stared at me for a while, as if thinking of what to say, occasionally tilting his head from side to side. In a deep bellowing voice, he said "Thank you, pointy ear." He then went on his way, off to wherever his feet would take him. Whether that meant more enemies or more friends, I was quite certain that he'd be more than safe. Description Appearance Despite being a Kenku, Big Berd stands 7 feet tall and has the build of a true fighter, ripped muscles stretching his skin tight. His plumage is dyed a deep black, typical of most kenku, and his ebony eyes are much like that of raven's. He caries around a crude looking maul; a beak-shaped piece of marble tied to a rough pole made of duskwood, which he has dubbed Stonebeak. He also carries around a certain torch made from simple looking piece of wood. What makes this torch so special, at least as far as others can tell, is that it is constantly leaking a flammable sap. The wood of the torch itself is strangely untouched by any flame as well. He also dons a simple claw amulet from some great beast, judging by how large the claw is. He keeps it around his neck and has been known to be very protective of it. Personality Big Berd is curious about most modern surroundings, having lived in the outlands for most of his life. Simple and mundane things usually catch his eye, wherein the reverse is true for wonders of nature. Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Early life "You should eat of our work." Urr said, handing the tiny kenku a piece of the game they had just killed, "It is bad luck to refuse an animal its purpose after killing it." The kenku child simply stared back at the bugbear, tilting its head right and left. The bugbear let out a small chuckle, before taking a chunk of meat from the deer, holding it in his big hands, and placing it up to his mouth; making sure the kenku knew, or at least saw, how to chew. Soon enough the kenku followed suit, taking a chunk as big as the bugbear's and attempting to stuff it into its small beak. "You have much to learn child." Urr sighed, patting the head of the small kenku, "Though I suppose I have a lot to teach." Urr began calling the kenku child Rhec Rher, the direct translation of Big Bird into goblin. Whether he did this as a joke, or as an ideal he had hoped for the child was unknown, but the name stuck. Urr and Rhec would spend the days Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__